Detailed program planning and rigorous, continuing evaluation has been critical for the development of the research infrastructure at the Hollings Cancer Center (HCC). They are based on multiple feedback mechanisms and both external and internal review. The HCC External Scientific Advisory Board is the primary external mechanism for review and advice on the HCC's progress in research. Internal mechanisms include the advice and counsel of HCC's associate directors who formally comprise the HCC Executive Council; the HCC Research Committee, which combines the leadership of the associate directors and program leaders; an Internal Institutional Advisory Committee that meets annually and includes MUSC leaders and officials; and a Clinical Research Resource Committee encompassing multidisciplinary clinical leadership who are critical to the HCC's clinical research enterprise. Other planning and evaluation efforts occur at the program and shared resource levels and are essential to the strength of the Center. A critical element of the planning process is the written strategic plan. Dr. Kraft and the Center's leadership updated this strategic plan in 2009 to guide the development of the HCC over the current CCSG project period. This plan identified: 1) The need to expand services within existing shared research resources as well as create new shared research resources; 2) Organizational strategies to improve collaboration, interdisciplinary interactions, and educational efforts; and 3) Targeted faculty recruitment to expand the depth and breadth of the HCC research base. It also identified nine strategic focus areas for research development. This 2009-2013 strategic plan has regularly been re-visited, reviewed for progress, and updated with the input of the HCC's leadership team. The vast majority of the strategic plan has been accomplished, and an updated 2014-2018 plan is underdevelopment